Return
Details *'Title:' 리턴 / Riteon *'Genre:' Drama, legal *'Episodes:' 34 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jan-17 to 2018-Mar-22 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis Choi Ja Hye is a lawyer and Dok Go Young is a detective with a hot temper. They work together on a murder case where the suspects are children from the elite class. --AsianWiki Cast ;Main Cast *Ko Hyun Jung as Choi Ja Hye (45) (ep 1-15) *Park Jin Hee as Choi Ja Hye / Jung In Hae (ep 16-32) **Lee Mi So as young In Hae *Lee Jin Wook as Dok Ko Young (38) *Shin Sung Rok as Oh Tae Suk (34) **Park Young Hoon (박영훈) as young Tae Suk *Bong Tae Kyu as Kim Hak Bum (34) **Shin Young Kyu (신영규) as young Hak Bum *Park Ki Woong as Kang In Ho (34) **Lee Jae Baek (이재백) as young In Ho *Jung Eun Chae as Geum Na Ra (34) *Yoon Jong Hoon as Seo Joon Hee (34) **Ji Min Hyuk (지민혁) as young Joon Hee ;Supporting Cast *Oh Dae Hwan as Kim Jung Soo (38) *Kim Hee Jung as Kang Young Eun (28) *Kim Dong Young as Kim Dong Bae (28) **Song Joon Hee as young Dong Bae *Seo Hye Rin as Go Suk Soon (53) *Son Jong Hak as Ahn Hak Soo (56) *Jo Dal Hwan as Tae Min Young **Kim Sang Woo as young Min Young *Lee Boo Young (이부영) as Jin Hyun Bae *Kim Soo Hwan (김수환) as Baek Ki Man *Jang Som Yi (장솜이) as Na Kyung Ran *Shin Rin Ah as Kang Dal Rae *Lee Shi Yoo (이시유) as Choi Kyung Min *Hong Ji Yoon as Bang Soon Young *Kim Jin Geun as Kang Jung Wook (Kang In Ho's father) *Yoon Joo Hee as Park Jin Joo *Han Eun Seo as Kim Soo Hyun *Jung Chan Woo as secretary Kim *Kim Jung Young as Kim Dong Bae's mother *Choi Myung Bin (최명빈) as Jung So Mi *Hong Seung Il (홍승일) as Joo Chan Young ;Cameos *Han Eun Jung as Yum Mi Jung **Kim Se Ohn (김세온) as young Mi Jung *Park Joon Gyu as lawyer Park *Shin Yoo Ram (신유람) as narco-trafficker *Kim Hyung Mook as Kim Byung Ki *Jung Han Hun as Seo Chan Jong (Seo Joon Hee's father) *Kang Nam Gil as judge *Jo Seung Yun as prosecutor *Kim Myung Soo as Im Woo Jae *Kang Sung Min as foreign car dealer *Ahn Hye Kyung as client *Yoon Yong Hyun as detective *Lee Gye In (이계인) as Young's father *Chu Hun Yub as prosecutor *Jang Hyuk Jin as police Production Credits *'Production Company:' iHQ *'Producers:' Jung Hoon Tak (정훈탁), Hwang Ki Yong (황기용) *'Director:' Joo Dong Min *'Screenwriter:' Choi Kyung Mi (최경미) Recognitions *'2018 26th SBS Drama Awards:' Best Character (Bong Tae Kyu, Park Ki Woong, Yoon Jong Hoon) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *Filming began late November 2017. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:SBS